


Test of Loyalty

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gin is spelled Ghin, Hurt/Comfort, I put Ghin through hell, M/M, Physical and Mental Abuse, Rape, Recovery/Therapy, Romance, Torture, this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Where does your loyalty lie and how much are you willing to sacrifice for it? How long will Ghin put up with his living hell and how far will Sanji go to save him? Only time will tell...





	1. Watching You

Seven crew members stood on the top deck of their ship, looking out excitedly at the new island they were approaching.

"Wow, look at all the colors," Usopp pointed out, as he eagerly grabbed his sketchbook.

"This must be an Autumn island," Chopper said excitedly.

"It is" Nami answered, "her name is Loyal Beach."

"What an interesting name," Zoro mumbled.

"Who cares" cheered the always hyper captain, "I want to play in the leaves."

More excited cheers followed from Usopp and Chopper as the rest planned their own paths.

As the Going Mary came to a stop in the harbor and was securely tied down, the crew split up to explore the island. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went to play and make trouble, while Nami and Robin went shopping. Their food supply needing stocking, which Sanji would cover; leaving Zoro to watch the ship.

The slender chef stepped out on the deck once again, with a list in mind after checking the storage.

"Whoa" the blonde caught himself as he stumbled over a sleeping form. Sanji turned around and looked down as he adjusted himself, "stupid marimo, always in the way."

He continued to walk towards the railing as he reached for a cigarette, but his hand froze as he was about to light it. Sparkling blue eyes were locked onto a ship not too far from the one he stood on.

It was a very large ship, the biggest one he had ever seen so far, with light wood and dark paint. But this was not what made her stand out, for it was all the patches that caught your eye. Though she was repainted, you could still see two large lines going vertically down her side that had patches bulging out more than the rest of her. Her sails were sewn up, but you could also tell they had been ripped from the wind. But the biggest thing that caught Sanji's eye was the head of the ship. She was fixed and patched up quite nicely.

Sanji gulped as he gazed back into the black panther's deadly stare.

It was unmistakable, he was looking at none other than the great Don Krieg's flag ship.

The young pirate wondered halfheartedly for a second how they had scraped her off the bottom of the ocean and fixed her. Suddenly memories of the past came flying back and Sanji's heart pounded. He quickly turned and made a hasty dash for the edge of the ship and jumped off.

\- - - elsewhere - - -

Sun-darkened, callused hands gripped the edge of the sink, supporting the worn out body leaning against it. Naturally, dark rimmed eyes stared into the mirror, watching the body tremble from being pushed to the limit. A blank, broken mind came to one conclusion, a drink was needed.

The tired man sighed to himself as he took a seat in the far back of the bar, it was cool and dark.

A sweet, elderly lady approached him, "what would you like sir?"

"A sake please," she nodded, but lingered, her motherly eyes taking in all that was the sight of him; causing the man to look away with embarrassment.

"Here you go," she set the glass down gently on the table, receiving a thank you before walking away with a slight frown on her face.

 _Damn it, was it really that obvious?_ The dark man thought as he gulped down his drink.

Not too long after his second drink, a young man walked through the door that caught his attention. He looked strangely familiar, but his tired eyes couldn't place him in his memory, just that he knew him.

The drinks weren't covering the pain enough for his liking, so the weak man quickly finished another. As he set his glass down and motioned for the waitress, someone called out his name.

"Ghin" he turned and the man he saw walk in a moment ago, was right in front of him.

"S- Sanji" he stuttered his mind working in a haste to remember while also trying to forget.

"It's been a long time," he grinned.

Ghin's exhausted mind rushed through memories and thoughts quicker than he had in a long time, as the blonde sat across from him and ordered a drink when the lady brought his own.

"Ghin?"

"Y- Yes" he found that he couldn't form proper words as he was dragged from his thoughts, a blush creeping across his face in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?"

He gave a sigh as he reached for his drink, "I'm fine."

They talked for a while, Ghin couldn't remember about what, just the causal stuff like how were things going and where have you been and what not.

Over the last couple of months the dark-haired man had been able to do this, talk with someone casually while his mind was blank.

He hadn't meant to do this with Sanji and he didn't know that he had till he felt a warm hand grab his.

"Ghin" he looked up and saw worry in the other's eyes, then down at his hand holding his own, were he could no longer bring his drink to his lips.

He blinked a couple of times as the cook pulled his hand down and took the glass from him.

"Ghin that's your eleventh glass."

He received a nod and Sanji's glared at him.

"You shouldn't be drinking that much," he continued, "you look sick."

"I can drink as much as I want," Ghin said angrily, pain and alcohol didn't go too well together on one's already bad mood.

"No" he said sternly, taking his drink out of the other's reach, "no more."

"You asshole, are you trying to piss me off?" the commander growled, "cause if so, then you've succeeded."

"Damn it Ghin," Sanji hissed, "I'm trying to be nice and help you."

"How is this helping me," he retarded back, "and why do you care anyway how much I drink?"

There was a pause and something flickered in his eyes as if he was trying to make up his mind on something.

"Well?" Ghin asked impatiently.

"Because I love you," he blurred out.

The older man stared back in shock as his words hit him.

The sound of a chair hitting the floor and a voice crying out was heard behind Ghin as he ran out the door hoping to hide his tears.

He ran till he could run no more and he found himself leaning against a wall in a dark alley, panting heavily.

He sighed, feeling a bit of relief that he had gotten away... or maybe he hadn't, for his luck had run out long ago, as he heard movement a few feet away from him.

 _Shit, not now, why now..._ Ghin thought backing away from the large figure looming over him.

He gulped as he gazed up at the pair of cruel, hateful eyes that were looking for some way to release some steam.

His voice was quiet as the man grabbed him, yet inside he was screaming. Why did he do it again? He left the only man who cared about him, who would protect him, yet he was foolish and here he was yet again.


	2. Luck Run Out

Ghin had lost count a few months ago, the numbers were increasing to an unbearable size and he had to stop to try and forget.

But each time was like reliving the very first. It was the same... pain, regret, and lost hope... no happiness or pleasure, it was just one sided.

He was pushed to the ground roughly and his head hit the wall. The shorter man's vision was blurry for a moment from the impact, so he couldn't see what the other was doing.

But he didn't need to... he didn't want to, because he already knew.

Ghin could hear the rustling of fabric and felt his pants being ripped off.

The only difference now was the fight, for there was none. He had fought back so many times, but it only caused more pain... for him. So he stopped all together and let his captain have his way.

Oh, how much he wished he could just disappear in that final moment, as the larger man yanked him forward. And how cruel hope could be at the last second when things could still change...

... but they don't.

He trusted roughly and deeply inside of Ghin and he let out a silent scream.

... and they never will.

The stronger man set a fast grueling pace without even giving the younger a chance to breath.

Ghin could hear his blissful sighs and grunts in his ear, a sound that haunted his dreams.

His back ached as it was pressed into the dirty wall of the alley and he could feel that dreadful, burning subsistence running down his back from new and old scars, yet he voiced no complaint.

The second in command could clear his mind from everything, but he could still feel it all... each uncaring grip of skin, each unloving bite, and each unforgiving thrust.

Tears trickled down the worn, tanned cheeks of the man who had everything taken from him.

He could usually hold back his tears, but too much had happened that day.

So Ghin continued to lay there with his arms lying limply by his side as the other slammed into him with uneven thrusts that brought him no pleasure... if that was even possible, because he had never felt it before.

This wasn't for him... this was his punishment.

A loud groan echoed in the commander's ears as he felt heat burn inside him.

He was to be broken of everything... he was to do as he was told.

Ghin covered his face with his arm as he felt the older man pull out. There was that familiar feeling of warm fluids oozing out and dripping to the pavement.

When he knew the other was gone, he pulled his arm away, tears still streaming down his face. He whimpered as he pulled his body up a little more against the wall.

He tried to dry his eyes, there was no use in crying anymore; even as he reached down, wincing at the smallest touch to his backside.

Ghin pulled his hand up and stared blankly at the bright blood that dripped off. He glanced to his side and washed it off in a dirty puddle.

After a few moments, he reached over for his torn clothes and managed the strength to stand up. Shallow breaths echoed in the alley as the wounded man leaned against the wall, struggling to pull up his pants.

He groaned painfully as he zipped them up and pulled down his shirt. Ghin let out a distressed whimper as he felt his clothes stick to his wounds. He helplessly thought about the long grueling process of removing his clothes later on, with them matted to his skin.

The dark-haired man slowly limped toward the dim light of the street lamps that started to flicker on as it grew dark.

Blood still streamed down the young commander's legs without him noticing, causing his body to slowly shut down.

As Ghin took a step out, he grabbed onto the wall for support as his stomach lurched violently.

A cry escaped his chapped lips as his body suddenly went limp. But before the commander blacked out, he felt strong arms catch him and a sweet voice crying out to him.


	3. I Will Wait

Sanji stared blankly at the door, not sure what to do with himself now.

The second he had caught Ghin and realized the terrible state he was in, he had dashed off toward the Going Mary.

At the sight of the bloody man in the cook's arms, Chopper had ordered him to be placed on the bed. Before he got to work, the little doctor shooed Sanji out, closing the door behind him.

So here the blonde stood, waiting. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice a certain swordsman walking up.

"Oi, Sanji?"

Sanji jumped at the deep voice and turned to his rival.

"Not now Zoro," he grumbled, not in the mood for a fight.

Zoro walked over and sat down leaning against the wall opposite the door. After laying his swords across his lap, he patted the spot next to him.

The cook's eyes widened at the invitation and wasn't sure what to do.

The first mate rolled his eyes, "shitty cook just sit, it's going to be awhile and you need to rest."

After a moment, Sanji complied and sat down beside the other, "what's with the sudden change?"

Zoro leaned back and crossed his arms with no intention on answering. But after a few minutes of having the cook's eyes bore into him, he let out a sigh.

"No reason really, you just seemed distressed."

Zoro turned to find the cook still giving him a funny look, "he'll be alright, you know," he crossed his arms, "he's in Chopper's care."

Sanji finally gave a sigh, pulling out his lighter as he placed a cigarette between his lips. 

"Stupid marimo" the green-haired man tensed up, causing the other to let out a hearty laugh, "thank you."

The swordsman huffed, but a smile graced his lips; nothing really needed to be said, Sanji knew Zoro was there for him and was trying to show his compassion. 

He let out a puff of smoke and fell into a trace, staring at the closed door.

\- - -

Chopper let out a deep sigh, shifting on the stool in his room, as he wrote down some notes. He glanced over at the now peacefully sleeping form on the bed. The little reindeer just couldn't wrap his mind around how the man was still alive. There was definitely something so great and important to him, to keep him going through the valleys of death. 

"Sanji" the doctor opened the door and called out to the man that waited patiently outside for the past few hours.

Sanji jumped up and walked over, he turned to Zoro with a worried expression, but Zoro waved him on with a reassuring smile.

Chopper closed the door and watched as the cook walked over to the bed. He paused beside the broken man and simply gazed down at him for a moment before reaching out a hand to caress his bruised face.

The blonde smiled weakly as the commander leaned into his touch.

"Sanji" Chopper called the man out of his trance as he retook his seat on his stool, "please sit down."

The cook nodded and pulled a chair over to the bed so he could stay beside Ghin.

Bright, blue eyes looked up and watched the little doctor arrange some papers on his desk.

"So how is he?" he couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, for starters, his body is taking everything properly and with more treatment, he should recover just fine. However, there's some things you need to know."

Sanji gulped, he didn't like the sound of that as he spared a glance over at the sleeping form.

"If it was anyone else, he'd be dead; and he should be, but somehow he's still hanging in there. Ghin has lost a lot of blood and is severely underweight with major internal and external wounds."

Sanji opened his mouth but was cut off when Chopper waved a hoof at him indicating that he would know everything in good time.

"I gave him a few shots to help his immune system, since he seems to be on the edge of starvation again."

The cook winced at that, remembering the first time Ghin was half starved.

He pointed to the IV leading to one of the patient's arms, "I want to make sure he's hydrated and I'm giving him a few pints of blood, since he has lost so much and his body is too weak at the moment to recover from it. We were lucky you found him when you did, a hour or so more and there would have been unrecoverable damage."

"How did he lose so much blood?"

Chopper hopped down and walked over to the bed, "I think it would be better to show you."

Sanji followed, watching as Chopper gently turned Ghin on his side and pulled the sheet away to expose his back.

The cook lost his breath at the sight before him. Ghin's back was painted in a clear liquid that covered short red cuts and deep black scars. The deep ones looked as if they were from a knife while the others were short and wide as if his back was scraped against the ground.

Chopper picked up some fresh gauze, "I didn't wrap his wounds up earlier because I wanted to make sure the medicine would soak in good and the wounds would dry a bit."

Sanji nodded, "can I help?"

"Yes, just lift him forward a bit so I can wrap him up."

The blonde did as he was instructed, allowing the little doctor to work properly. As Chopper applied the bandages, Sanji noticed how Ghin's right arm hung a bit awkwardly by his side.

"Chopper, his arm... is that from when-?"

"Yes, it never healed properly."

"Oh Ghin" he whispered remembering that day when the commander brought Don Krieg to The Baratie. It was still clear and fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

_Don Krieg had punched him in the face after he had given him food, launching him across the room. It knocked the blonde out for a second, where his senses were blurry, but he could still hear a voice pleading out to their captain. Sanji remembered pulling himself up to hear a cry of pain. It pierced the air around him, sending a shudder down his spine. He looked up to see Krieg snapping Ghin's arm before dropping him to the ground like a bag of grain, he meant nothing to the man._

Sanji shook his head from that cruel memory and saw that Chopper had finished, so he gently laid him back down and pulled the sheet up around the wounded man once again.

The cook retook his seat as he watched Chopper do the same, "what else?"

Chopper sighed, "I want to keep an eye on him for awhile and run some more tests, checking for internal bleeding and any other damage to his organs. It's a bit hard to tell just from looking from the outside right now."

The chef looked confused, causing the other to shift uncomfortably. 

"I can't really put this lightly and you're not gonna like it."

"Tell me!"

Chopper flinched and received a quick apology from his nervous, impatient crew member.

"You're alright, I know you're worried. It's just not an easy subject, for anyone..." he paused to collect his thoughts, "there's evidence that he's been raped."

The little doctor watched the cook closely for his reaction, but his face was unreadable.

Delicate hands gripped Sanji's black pants, as his blue eyes filled with anger.

"This explains everything..." he half muttered to himself.

"Yes" Chopper's voice was filled with great sadness, "and from what I can tell, it happened more than once."

Sanji turned away and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself from wanting to kick something.

The two were suddenly interrupted as the other man began to stir.

"Sanji, I'm going to leave you two for a bit," Chopper quietly implied, taking his leave, "remember be gentle, he's been through a lot more than we know," and with that, he shut the door behind him.

\- - -

Bright light covered the darker man's face, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. He ached all over, but for some reason he wasn't in as much pain as he thought he would be. Ghin felt something move beside him, so he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

The commander looked around the small quarters and realized he was in a medical room on a ship.

As Ghin's eyes shifted around the room nervously, they finally landed on a man beside his bed.

"S-Sanji?"

"Ghin" it seemed as if the cook was forcing a smile as he looked at the other...  _oh, what must he think of me, I was so weak and helpless._

Suddenly his eyes began to water and he turned away from the cook.

Sanji panicked and quickly moved to sit on the bed, pulling the other into his arms, gently, so as not to hurt him.

"Ghin I'm here, shhhhh it's okay."

The older man buried his face in the other's chest, letting out a whimper, "Sanji."

The blonde swore his heart would break from that plea. He gently lifted Ghin's head from his chest and leaned forward, brushing his lips across the other's before giving him a deep kiss.

Ghin gasped as he felt the warmth and love coming from the cook. Never before in his life had he felt something like that.

Sanji pulled away and wiped away the other's tears, as he listened to his slowly calming breath.

"I meant what I said back at the bar," blue eyes locked with pure black ones.

"I know" Sanji raised a curly eyebrow and the other continued, "I feel the same."

"But then why... why did you run away?"

"What was I supposed to do," he replied leaning closer to the younger man, "I was drunk and hadn't seen you in months and then you come up to me and tell me that."

Sanji sighed, "I know, but I was so worried about you and I got worked up and blurted it out. I wanted to tell you in a more-," he paused thinking of what to say.

"More romantic way," the other finished for him, causing the blonde to blush.

"Yes, I suppose so."

He received a laugh, which made him smile, "but I'm glad you're okay now."

He leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer, "Ghin..." he hesitated, seeming not wanting to say something, "I know."

The darker man stiffened as he continued, "but it's okay, we'll talk about it when you're ready, for I will stay by your side while you heal and I promise I won't let anything else hurt you."

Even with Sanji's warm arms around him, Ghin suddenly felt cold at his last memories.

"How long have I been here?"

The cook gave him a confused look from the random question, "it's early morning, I found you the other night and brought you here, why?"

There was a whimper, Ghin thought of his crew. What would they think if their Commander never made it back? They held high respect for him and he was grateful for that, he couldn't lose that now.

Ghin pulled away from the other and sat up, wincing from his aching back and behind.

He quickly jumped down and almost fell over if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that grabbed his waist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Sanji, I have to go." he pulled away, searching for his clothes, since all he had on was his boxers, and that was quite embarrassing.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against the younger man's chest. He shivered as he felt hot breath on his neck as the other growled, "Ghin I lost you once and when I found you again, you were on the edge of death. Now you expect me to just let you go back? Ghin I know who did this to you!"

The cold-hearted demon gasped as the grip on him tightened, "Ghin, no one knows but me. I figured it out myself. I'll be damned if I let you go back to him! You're mine and no one else's!"

He received a mix between a whimper and a moan, his body willing submitting to the dominance. The commander was shocked and confused at his own arousal from mere words and how safe he felt in his embrace. Was this what being in love felt like?

He let out a yelp as teeth sank into his neck and couldn't hold back the needy groan as he kissed the spot gently. Sanji lifted his head and nibbled the other's ear, "Ghin I want to make love to you. I want to show you want love is and how powerful and strong it can be. I want to take you right now and make you scream my name, completely forgetting about the past and only thinking of the future."

He sucked on his ear, pulling a gasp from the older man's lips, "S-Sanji ahh..."

"But I won't," he growled protectively as he softly caressed his ass. Ghin moaned again and found himself leaning into the touch.

"You're not ready yet and I don't want to hurt you."

He whimpered as the hand moved up to wrap around his waist again.

"I want you to heal, so when I'm inside you, you feel nothing but pleasure and then you'll know just how good sex can be."

The commander's face darkened as he was turned around to face him, "but for now, I can show you the other half of love. The love of caring and protecting, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. When he was about to pull away, Ghin realized he wanted more, so he reached up and wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck, pulling his warm lips back to his. The blonde chuckled and eagerly deepened the kiss.

The dark-haired man felt one of his hands move up to his right arm and stop on his shoulder. He let out a whimper as he pulled away, watching as Sanji inspected his arm. Ghin sighed as he massaged it and let out a soft breath when he received a gentle kiss on the marred skin. 

After a moment, Sanji rested his forehead against the other's, "I will never forget that day, I will never be able to get your scream of pain out of my head or the look of rejection in your eyes."

The room was quiet for a moment, "Ghin, how can you go back to him, after what he did to you?"

"I have too," he pulled away from his grip, reality coming back into place.

"But-"

"I'm second in command, I can't just turn them away, even if I'm in pain," he argued back as he picked up his clothes he spotted on the table.

"Ghin" his voice was thick with pain, "if you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for me?"

He stopped in his tracks, clothes in hand, as he stared blankly at the wall. He was stuck, between two things. The problem was, which was he more loyal to... his crew or the love of his life?


	4. Don't Leave Me

The cold-hearted demon looked back at the blonde, his face filled with pain. He had left him once, was he willing to leave him again when he obviously loved him more than anyone else?

Ghin turned away and quickly pulled his pants on, he didn't care about the rest, he could put that stuff on later.

He turned back and walked over to Sanji and grabbed his arms to hold them by his sides so he couldn't stop him. The older man leaned up and kissed him, but pulled away quickly, "Sanji I love you, so... please forgive me."

And before he could say or do anything, Ghin dashed out the door, leaving a heartbroken blonde to crumble to his knees.

\- - -

Ghin woke up gasping, he felt dizzy as he tried to pull himself together, to only realize his whole body hurt.

His eyes finally adjusted to the light, and when it did, his heart stopped.

He was back!

Ghin remembered making his way back on his ship, what crew left on board greeted him cheerfully. He nodded to them and headed to his room.

But then he couldn't recall anything else... but he knew he never made it to his own room.

Then a memory of Sanji filled his mind, he had left him and come back here... to his living hell.

 _Why?_  Ghin didn't know why, maybe it was the idea that he didn't deserve Sanji's love or that he just wasn't worthy enough for the cook.

He was confused and lost.

Tears started to pool under his tired eyes and he was about to wipe them away when he realized he couldn't move his arms.

Ghin cleared his mind, so he could fully take in his surroundings. Gawd, he was so out of it that he hadn't realized he was standing... or well he should say hanging.

His arms were pulled back behind him and tied to a rope that hung from the ceiling. His legs were spread apart and tied down to the floor... and his clothes were gone.

Ghin could feel his arms ache, but he couldn't do anything.

"Ah you're finally awake," came a deep voice that made the brunette shudder in fear.

Ghin jerked his head up to see a large man sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

"Don't look so surprised," he taunted, "you knew this was coming."

He gulped as he watched the other stand up and slowly make his way over to bend down in front of him.

"Poor birdy thought he could fly away free and then come back to his cage..."

The commander screamed as he suddenly felt a knife swiftly slash down his side, cutting his bandages lose.

"... without a punishment."

He chuckled and stood back up, slipping the knife back into his pocket. He stepped over a bit so he faced Ghin's right side, where the blood dripped to the floor boards.

He reached out and yanked the bandages off him, pulling more cries from his lips.

As he continued to rip them off his bloody back, he grabbed Ghin's face and turned it towards him, "I want to hear your voice Ghin, I want to hear you scream in pain and agony."

He tried to pull away, but Krieg's grip only tightened, "and don't worry no one will hear you, no one else is here but us, I sent them all away."

Ghin could feel the blood oozing down his legs and pooling at his feet. He gasped when the last bandage was roughly removed.

The large man wiped his bloody hands on his pants and moved to behind the other.

Ghin gulped as he heard him unzip his pants and begin to stroke himself. Sometimes he would force him to suck him off, and believe it or not, those were the good days.

But today was not a good day, it was probably one of the worst.

He heard the other groan and he trembled in fear. Even though sucking him off wasn't pleasant in the lest, it made things easier for him, because there's a reason for lubrication.

The second in command felt large hands grab his hips roughly and before he could even think,  the man thrusted into him.

He threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs, he couldn't hold it back with his hands tied above him.

Krieg pounded into him with so much force that the ropes began to cut his wrists and ankles.

He screamed and cried out, there was no use in holding back, even though it only gave the other more pleasure, he was too weak... too broken. 

The sticky puddle oozed across the floor as blood dripped from his throbbing wrists and ankles, sore back, and so many other places.

He felt his torturer pull back after some time when he was satisfied with his work and walked around to face him.

"Ghin, I'm so disappointed in you," he said in a mocking tone, "you had only one purpose in life, and now it's seems you're useless to me."

He laughed and turned toward the door, leaving the unwanted man where he hung.

Tears dripped and mixed with the blood on the floor, never had the commander been more humiliated and torn apart in his life.

He wanted it to end... he wanted to die... he wanted Sanji.

With tears streaming down his face and blood dripping from his mouth, Ghin raised his head.

The dark man mustered up all the energy he had left and cried out from his soul, "Sanji!"

The name rang out loudly throughout the room and even down the hall as Ghin's head fell limp, he had given up. His eyes slowly closed and he horsey whispered, "S-Sanji... please save me."


	5. Love in the Air

Luffy sat in his favorite spot, the sheep's head of the Going Mary. With a deep sigh he rolled over on his back and looked around the ship's deck. Dark brown eyes stopped on a sleeping form, resting in the shade of Nami's tangerine trees.  
  
Luffy flipped on his stomach and rested his head in his rubbery hands, deep in thought as he gazed at his first mate.  
  
The captain's eyes fluttered shut as he thought about the events from the day before.

\- - -

  
Luffy was sitting on the railing with his fishing pole, hoping to catch something to eat, when Sanji leapt onto the deck frantically calling for the crew.  
  
He threw his pole to the side and jumped down, he had a bad feeling about what laid head.  
  
"... the crew all left the ship," Sanji panted as the young captain stopped behind the rest, listening to their panicking cook, "I can't find Ghin..."  
  
Sanji hung his head, he couldn't finish and he didn't need too.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Luffy said, his hat tilted over his face, hiding the fire in his eyes.  
  
Sanji looked up hopefully as the rest of the crew cheered in agreement.  
  
Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as he gave a weak smile.  
  
"Lead the way Cook and let's not waste any time." Zoro grinned as he tied his bandanna on his head.  
  
The first mate looked at Luffy, who returned a nod as they followed the cook, he had the same feeling as the other did, that something bad was about to happen.  
  
Once they were on the ship and couldn't find anyone, they split up.  
  
The ship was huge, with endless paths and doors.  
  
The brunette came to a stop in front of two large doors and pushed them open, peaking inside.  
  
"Hmm nobody's there Zoro, I wonder if there's really anyone here," he closed the door and turned around, "oh shit- Zoro!" He looked around frantically when he realized the green-haired man wasn't behind him. Where the hell did he go?  
  
Suddenly he heard a crash followed by banging and more loud noises.  
  
Luffy sprinted towards the sounds of a fight and punched the door down leading to it.  
  
Don Krieg stood tall in the cluttered room of damaged furniture, his first mate held tightly in his grasp, his feet rising off the floor. Zoro's arms dangled by his sides, his swords lingering in his hands, slowly slipping from his grasp. Even in the state he was in, the swordsman's face showed no fear, just pure anger. An evil laugh erupted from the large man's throat from the stubbornness in the young man's face, he simply wouldn't give up, even though he had him by the throat.

Zoro didn't claw at the hand that squeezed tighter and tighter around his neck. If he died, he died, but he wasn't done just yet. The green-haired man was about to muster up the rest of his strength and stab the man holding him, when suddenly there was a loud battle cry and Krieg was punched hard in the face.  
  
Zoro fell to the ground gasping for breath as the evil man fought with whatever just came hurling through the door. He pulled himself up and placed his swords in their sheaths as he watched the dark figure rise above the still body of the captain of this ship and turn towards him.

\- - -

"Luffy!"  
  
"Wha- umph" said boy cried out as he fell from his spot and landed on his head.  
  
Nami sighed and messaged her forehead from her captain's carelessness.  
  
"Oi, what is it Nami?" Luffy stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
"We're going to go eat in town, since Sanji and Ghin are still sleeping and need the rest."  
  
The brunette nodded with a grin at the mention of food.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch over those two and Zoro," Chopper implied walking over with Robin and Usopp behind him.  
  
"Zoro?" Luffy worriedly looked over to where he last saw the man, he was still there, asleep.  
  
"He's fine, but the rest will help him heal faster," Robin smiled, reassuring the overly protective captain.  
  
"O-okay," the young boy sadly nodded and followed the others toward civilization.

\- - -

Sanji felt warm and cozy, but he knew he would have to get up soon and cook breakfast. He gave a huge yawn and stretched his arms, slowly opening his eyes to the softly lit room. His eyes shot open, "what the-" he mumbled sleepy realizing he was not in his own bed. The blonde looked down at the sound of a soft moan and smiled.  
  
"Ghin" he gently whispered gazing down at the form that was tightly snuggled up to him.  
  
Skilled hands softly caressed the other's face, slowly pulling the other from his deep sleep.  
  
"Mmmmhmm" the commander moaned and cracked open his eyes, "Sanji?"  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
The cook felt the arms around him tighten as the other buried his face in his chest.  
  
"Ghin, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."  
  
A soft whimper escaped the wounded man.  
  
Sanji sighed as he thought of how he would be able to cook breakfast with the clingy commander. To be truthful he didn't want to get up either, let alone leave Ghin.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts as little footsteps followed suit.  
  
"Sanji? Ghin?"  
  
"We're awake Chopper."  
  
"Oh good, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you two," Chopper happily walked over to the bed the two pirates rested in.  
  
"Actually we just woke up and I'm sorry I don't have breakfast ready, I-"  
  
Chopper waved his hoof, cutting the other off as he looked over some papers, "don't worry the other's went out to eat and will bring us something back too."  
  
The blonde nodded, relieved they wouldn't go hungry waiting for him.  
  
"Oh how's Zoro doing?" he asked remembering the marimo was in there for a short time once they had gotten back the previous day.  
  
"Zoro?" Sanji looked down as the other man finally spoke up, his eyes filled with anxiety and fear.   
  
"Nothing to worry about," Chopper smiled setting his papers down. "He um..." he paused, trying to choose his words wisely.  
  
"I'll tell him later," the cook spoke up relieving the little doctor from his trouble.  
  
"Well in the meantime, I want to take a quick look over you to make sure you're healing properly, Ghin."  
  
"O- Okay" the commander agreed nervously.  
  
Sanji smiled down at the other and gently squeezed his hand "don't worry darling, Chopper's a good doctor." He received a nod, trusting his words, as he moved to sit up.

\- - -

"Zoro."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Zoro."  
  
The voice was getting louder.  
  
"Zoro!"  
  
A lean finger pressed into soft skin.  
  
"Zorooooo."  
  
"Ummp."  
  
Finally a response, a muffled response.  
  
"Up Zoro."  
  
The young navigator only received more groaning, as the man she pestered finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Come on, get up! Chopper wants to see you."  
  
The swordsman sighed, but knew he'd better go before Nami did more than just annoy him.  
  
She finally walked away as he slowly stood up.  
  
Zoro grunted as pain shot down his spin from his throbbing neck.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The swordsman flinched, turning to find his captain sitting patiently on the deck, watching him.  
  
His captain's piercing eyes caused his cheeks to warm. He rubbed the back of his neck, "y- yes."  
  
If anyone could read him, it was him and right now he could tell he was lying. His dark, brown eyes narrowed, causing Zoro to blush a darker shade of red, "Nami says you need to see Chopper again."  
  
"Uh yes I will, I'm going right now," the swordsman stuttered, as he quickly took off.  
  
"Well your wounds are healing nicely," the first mate walked in as Chopper turned to pick up fresh bandages, "ah good Zoro, you're here."  
  
He nodded in response and leaned against the wall, waiting for his turn. As he stood there, he could feel skeptical eyes on him again. He looked over and found dark orbs locked on him, they were filled with strong mixed emotions, mainly fear, that told him so much. Zoro closed his eyes, he could clearly see why Sanji loved this man so much, and it was a shame he had to go through all this pain.  
  
"Zoro?"  
  
He opened his eyes and met the other's again, he looked at him with a sort of plea.  The swordsman pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bed. He stopped and looked at Sanji first, who nodded in return, before he turned to the other.  
  
He looked at the younger man's neck and then back at his face. Zoro bent down level with the commander, knowing what he wanted. Ghin reached out and touched the first mate's neck, causing the other to flinch.  
  
"Ah I'm sorry," Ghin pulled his hand back, thinking he had hurt the other.  
  
"No no, it's alright." Zoro stayed still, closing his eyes as he felt the other man's hands on his neck again, feeling bruise and all.  
  
"He nearly killed you," his eyes snapped open from the shock of hate in his voice.  
  
"Ghin" the blond whispered worriedly.  
  
"W- What?"  
  
"The bruises are deep and dark, he had a tight grip, trust me I know from experience..." his voice softened at the end, filled with angsty.  
  
Zoro stood up, "I'm sorry if I upset you Ghin, I-"  
  
"No, it is my fault that you were hurt, it is all my fault..."  
  
"Shhh Ghin" Sanji pulled the other close, "he will be alright, we all will, there's no need to blame yourself or be afraid anymore."  
  
The swordsman nodded, but decided he should leave as soon as he could to let them rest in peace. Chopper quickly checked over the first mate and sent him away again, with the order to take it easy, training forbidden. He would be fine in a day or two.  
  
Zoro walked out and slowly closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh, turning to walk up deck, but instead came face to face with his captain.  
  
"Ahh" he stumbled backwards, "Luffy, what are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled a sheepish grin, "I wanted to know how everyone was doing."  
  
"Well Ghin is fine, I believe they will move him into another room so he can finish healing there instead," he answered stepping around the other, walking away.  
  
"That's good" he nodded and then turned and followed him, "but I really wanted to know how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and spun the older man around. Zoro's eyes widened as he felt his back pressed against the railing, he was trapped against it and the other's body, which was ever so close.  
  
"Zoro" he spoke softly, staring into his eyes, "why do you keep running from me?"  
  
"Me- um I'm not... where did you get that idea?" He stuttered nervously, trying to get away.  
  
Luffy grabbed both his arms and pinned them back against the railing, "well I've noticed it over time, but really after the fight with Don, you seem to keep your distance from me... and you seem nervous when I am around."  
  
He leaned forward, "and you seem to turn bright red when I'm close."  
  
He chuckled as the other did that exact thing, "L- Luffy I-"  
  
But he was cut off as he planted a kiss on his lips. Zoro gasped out of shock and the captain wasted no time taking the opportunity to snake his tongue inside. The swordsman moaned as the other pressed closer, this was all a dream, how could this be real?  
  
He pulled away, leaving Zoro to gasp for breath.  
  
The younger man let go of the other's arms and took a step back, but to only step forward again as his first mate stumbled forward.  
  
"Shishi" Luffy laughed as he gave the other support, "I take it Zoro liked that."  
  
He received a  groan of embarrassment as the other buried his face in his chest. The captain smiled, rubbing his hand soothingly over Zoro's back, "come on, Chopper said you still need rest."  
  
For once, the green-haired man gave a sincere smile and let Luffy lead him away.  
  
Once inside the room, Zoro climbed into his hammock and pulled the blanket around himself. He glanced over and found his captain lingering, so he pulled the blanket up and watched the other grin happily at the invitation.  
  
The swordsman chuckled as he jumped in with him and snuggled close. The older man wrapped the blanket around them both and let out a content sigh.  
  
Luffy yawned, "love you Zoro."  
  
The other stiffened, his chest swelling, "I- I love... you too," he finally managed to get out, pulling the other tightly against him.   
  
The two fell asleep quickly and deeply, for they were not disturbed when Sanji brought Ghin in.


End file.
